Tsukasa Kadoya
Tsukasa Kadoya, a human, is currently a student who is able to skillfully partake in any activity without much diffculty, soem say it's probably cause he's a genius but he never really gloats about his abilites, all he desires is to take take pictures of the world but for some unexplained reason, they are badly developed, He is also Kamen Rider Decade, the Tenth Heisei Era who is also able to become previous Riders and gain their abilites for a set amount of time. Tsukasa gained the Decadriver and Rider Booker with Kamen Ride cards from Zordon. High School Days Personailty Tsukasa is a hypocritical and self-righteous young man who does not know much about his past. He has a strong desire to "catch the world" using his photos, but they never develop well. He sees this as a sign that he is not of this world, unaware of it being a prelude of it being supplanted by the worlds of the other nine Kamen Riders. However as Decade, he is seen as an agent of destruction, usually being called "the devil", a rumor spread by Narutaki who believes Tsukasa does not belong in any world. Appearance Tsukasa is mainly short brown haired with brown eyes, he never usually stays in one outfit for too long, but the most notable item he carries around with him is his camera around his neck which is a"Decade Pink" Blackbird, fly 135 Twin Lens Reflex. Trivia *Tsukasa has so far, been played offically by StardustXtreme in all the RP's he debuted thus far, Crossover Cove, Sagas and now Mario's High School Days, this is mainly because Stardust actually enjoys playing a character that can be constantly targeted by heroes and be seen as a Hero, Anti-Hero or a Villian depending on the cirmcustances. *Decade is quite possibly, the most powerful Rider to date counting his transformation into previous Riders and their forms, becoming Decade Complete allows his to summon Rider's most powerful states in their respective shows, as Violent Emotion, he wiped out all the Riders from Ichigo to Kiva without any help, even being able to create a Dimensional Rider Kick to follow Skyrider in the air to target him. He is even able to create new cards for Riders that come after him, as seen with Double. *All villians usually ask Tsukasa who he is and he merely answers he is "Just a passing Kamen Rider, remember that!", this references to the fact Decade was intended to travel the Alternate Rider Worlds. *Tsukasa and Sakura Hongo seem to know each other and are in fact on friendly terms despite they do not not know they are a Rider, but when Sakura and ehr friends went out to patrol when ehw as invited to stay at their house,, he caught sight of them becoming the Showa Riders. *Tsukasa is to date, the only Rider to have died willingly by Natsumi as Kamen Rider Kivala to end the Rider War as he was run through with her sword as Decade Violent Emotion, however thanks to Natsumi remembering the Rider's stories, eternally bringing back those Tsukasa killed so the worlds remember them and with a photo she taken of Tsukasa during the war as he Tsukasa never took images of himself, she, along with the other Riders, revived Tsukasa by remembering what he has taught time. *Narutaki seems to view Decade as a 'Destroyer of Worlds' and does everythign he can to assure Decade is no more, as he seems to have no real motives while he worked for the Shocker Organization, but the Riders or Tsukasa personally, discovered what Narutaki's true motives or origins are. Category:Characters